


On the Desk, In the Study

by cherryblossomwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomwrites/pseuds/cherryblossomwrites
Summary: Established Drarry + trans man Harry + a desk + pwp = this fic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	On the Desk, In the Study

**Author's Note:**

> As a transmasc person, I sometimes find that I need a break from only reading smut about cis characters, so I figured I'd write my own. The fact that it would piss off JKR is an added bonus

Arriving home after a long day at the Ministry, Harry stops just long enough to shrug off his robes before making his way to Draco’s study. Draco is sitting at the large desk in the ornately furnished room, frowning at the papers in his hands. He doesn’t look up when Harry taps at the door.

Harry had asked him, once, what he did during his long hours in his study. Draco had taken on the self-important attitude of old when he insisted that Harry couldn’t possibly understand. Harry hadn’t pushed it further, knowing this false bravado covered over insecurities.

Now, as Draco makes a note on a page, Harry crosses the room, around the desk, and perches on the arm of Draco’s antique chair. This makes Draco look up, his frown instantly replaced with a warm smile. He doesn’t even scold Harry for disrespecting such an auspicious piece of furniture.

“You’re home,” he says, discarding his papers on the desk.

Harry doesn’t get a chance to answer him – with a hand in Harry’s hair, Draco pulls him in for a kiss. Admittedly, it’s only brief, but it leaves Harry wanting more.

“How was your day?” Harry asks once the kiss ends.

The hand that was in Harry’s hair now rests on his knee. “Better now that you’re here,” Draco replies.

Harry laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to Draco’s lips. “Anyone ever told you that you’re a sap?”

“But I’m your sap,” Draco counters with a shocking amount of sincerity. He kisses Harry again – hint of a teasing tongue this time – as his hand travels up Harry’s thigh.

That’s all the encouragement that Harry needs. He slides off the arm of the chair, until he’s straddling Draco. One hand in Draco’s hair, the other pressed against his chest, Harry kisses him, plumbing the depths of Draco’s mouth. As they kiss, Draco grips Harry’s hips, hands occasionally travelling up his sides but never going beyond the bottom of his binder.

Harry lets the hand on Draco’s chest drift downward, ever so slowly, until he’s palming the bulge in Draco’s sweatpants. Somehow, the feeling of Draco’s cock hardening beneath his hand is still more of a novelty than the fact that Draco wears sweatpants.

Harry gives the cock a light squeeze, once again marvelling at its thickness. He breaks their kiss. “Want you inside me,” he says.

“Yea,” Draco replies. “But not yet.”

Instead of resuming their kiss, Draco turns his attention to the fly on Harry’s jeans, making quick work of it. As Harry’s fingers encircle Draco’s cock through his sweatpants, Draco’s own hand delves inside Harry’s underwear. His fingers instantly find their way to the nub that is Harry’s dick. He kisses Harry as he begins to rub it. Pleasure blooms through Harry, and it isn’t long until he’s rocking against Draco’s fingers. His grip on Draco’s cock loosens, his hand moving to the arm of the chair instead, allowing easier movement.

“Feel good?” Draco asks against his lips.

“Want more,” Harry replies.

Just like that, Draco’s fingers retreat. Their kiss ends too.

“Sit on the desk,” Draco tells Harry, guiding him until he’s sitting on the edge. He helps Harry out of his jeans and underwear, then kisses him one last time before sinking to his knees.

Pushing the labia aside, Draco sucks Harry’s dick into his mouth, tongue lathing over the tip of it. Over and over, Draco licks it, maintaining suction as he does so. He releases it, licks a broad stripe over it, then dives in for more.

“Merlin, Draco,” Harry tells him, burying his fingers in the hair at the back of Draco’s head. He holds Draco’s head there, relishing the way that Draco licks and slurps and sucks at his dick.

This just seems to encourage Draco, who doubles his efforts. Soon, still holding Draco’s head in place, Harry is fucking into his mouth, unable to get enough.

As Draco shifts to a gentler suckling, the fingers that were holding Harry’s labia apart shift, pressing against the entrance to his pussy. It gives way slowly, and Draco begins pistoning his fingers in and out, his mouth still on Harry’s dick. A familiar sound makes Harry realise that Draco’s using his spare hand to jerk himself off.

Harry’s hand in Draco’s hair loosened long ago, but he removes it now, lets it trail over Draco’s neck and shoulder. The expert way that Draco’s fingering him reminds Harry of his earlier goal.

“When are you gonna fuck me?” he asks.

Draco lifts his eyes, continues to slurp on Harry’s dick for a few more moments before pulling away. “Now?” he asks.

Harry nods his agreement.

Draco withdraws his fingers from Harry’s pussy before standing. He fishes his cock out of his sweatpants, tucking the waistband beneath his balls and then, just like that, is pressing it inside Harry.

Harry spreads his legs wider, urging Draco in deeper. They kiss as Draco pushes further and further in, until Harry can feel Draco’s balls brushing his skin. Draco doesn’t move and Harry relishes the feeling of fullness, of being stretched wide by Draco’s thick cock. He tries to spread his legs even wider, uses his arms around Draco’s shoulders to pull himself closer, wanting Draco as deep as he can possibly go.

“Feel so good,” Draco murmurs against his lips. He begins rocking his hips, cock pulling back imperceptibly before pushing back in.

Harry’s breathing hitches at the sensation. Each time that Draco fucks back into him, it’s slightly harder and faster. Their kissing is replaced by Draco sucking at Harry’s bottom lip as Harry can only moan breathlessly in response to Draco’s cock driving into him over and over again.

Draco releases Harry’s lip. “I love fucking your tight pussy,” he says, pressing his forehead against Harry’s.

“Mmm,” Harry agrees, eyes falling shut. He’s not sure he can say much more than that.

Pace not slowing, Draco slips a hand between them and starts rubbing at Harry’s dick with his thumb. All at once, Harry can feel his orgasm approaching.

“This ok?” Draco asks.

“Ama-amazing,” Harry manages to tell him. “Merlin, your cock feels good,” he then adds.

“Yea?” Several more thrusts and a continued rubbing of Harry’s dick. “Tell me.”

“The way – the way that you just – that you fuck my pussy. The way that it – it fills me up. Can’t get enough.” Harry’s pretty sure that he’s incoherent, but he doesn’t really care. He’s too busy getting fucked within an inch of his life.

Draco kisses him now, open-mouthed and sloppy. His thrusts are becoming erratic, but the pressure of his thumb on Harry’s dick remains.

“Getting close,” Harry says into their kiss.

“Wanna feel you come,” Draco tells him.

Suddenly, Harry’s tipping over the edge, constricting around Draco’s cock as his own dick twitches.

“So fucking hot,” Draco tells him, continuing to fuck him all the way through his orgasm. “Gonna make me come too.”

“Come on me,” Harry pants out. “On my dick.”

Draco pulls out, leaving Harry feeling unbearably empty, and starts stroking his cock. His hand flies over the length of it, chasing his orgasm. With a low groan, come spurts out of the tip, striping Harry’s dick and vulva with its warm stickiness.

Harry lets go of Draco who collapses down into his chair. Harry keeps his legs spread wide, watches Draco as he admires the sight of Harry’s well-fucked, come-spattered pussy.

Draco’s still fighting to get his breath back. “That was – wow,” he says, shoulders heaving.

Harry gathers Draco’s come onto his fingertips before licking it off languidly. He returns his hand to his pussy to collect any remaining drops, Draco’s eyes following the movement. “We should do that more often,” he tells Draco.

Draco smiles. “That’s what you said this morning as well.”

With a final lick of his fingers, Harry stands up from the desk now, legs shaky, and leans forward to kiss Draco. “Guess it paid off,” he says.

He suspects he won’t be waiting as long for the next round.


End file.
